Say You Love Me
by Lyrebird-named-Vique
Summary: Lovino just won't tell Antonio how he feels. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Part 1

**A/N- Well... it's been a while since I've first written a one-shot... But I'm back! **

**Warning: Yaoi, suggestive themes**

"Please say it my Lovi!" Antonio begged Lovino over dinner on one of the evenings that Antonio stayed over at Lovino's house. The past couple of months since Antonio confessed his love to Lovino has been both the best and worst time of his life. All would have been perfect for Antonio, if his beloved, Lovino, just told Antonio that he loves him.

"No you bastard!" Lovino yelled at Antonio, his face glazing over with the same crimson tint he gets every time Antonio brings up the topic, showing his embarrassment at the request. Lovino noisily excused himself from the dining room, leaving to return the colour of his face to normal, as he usually does.

Antonio's eyes started to water. He felt completely and utterly rejected, hopeless, depressed and unloved.

He had tried everything to get Lovino to tell him how he feels about him, but the stubborn Italian just wouldn't comply to his deepest wishes and desires. He even squished tomatoes all over his body once, just so Lovino would get closer to him. He tripped Turkey close to a bridge just to make him smile. He didn't hug Feliciano on purpose last time he visited, just to make sure that Lovino knew Antonio had chosen him. He constantly told him that he loves him, even when Lovino hits him. He buys him Gelato when he sees Lovino in a bad mood, to comfort him. Nothing worked. The only confirmation Antonio has that Lovino cares for Antonio, was that he agreed to be his boyfriend. That was the only ray of sunshine Antonio had at the moment. He clung to that ray like a turtle to his shell.

Antonio stood up from the dining table, pushed in his and Lovino's chairs and took the dishes to the sink and washed the dishes before drying them off and packing them away. Antonio decided that he would give Lovino a bit of space before going to Lovino's room. Antonio was determined to find out if Lovino loves him or not. Antonio didn't like the 'in-between' type of relationship they shared, he simply needed to know where he stood with the Italian he loves.

As Antonio neared his destination, he heard a squeal coming from Lovino's room. Thinking that Lovino accidentally hurt himself in his rush to get away from Antonio, Antonio quickened his pace. He would make sure Lovino is safe.

"Lovi, are you alright? Can I come in?" Antonio asked when he knocked on Lovino's door.

Lovino rubbed his knee when he heard Antonio knock, he had hurt his knee when he tripped while undressing.

"I'm fine, Idiota. Leave me alone!" Lovino replied, the pitch of his voice rising at the end. Antonio couldn't help but worry over him, so he made a decision to do something he usually wouldn't.

He opened the door.

"Don't come inside you bastard!" Lovino yelled, but he was too late, Antonio had already opened the door to find Lovino standing in the middle of his room, his face completely crimson and his body completely unclothed. Antonio was in shock, the last time he had seen Lovino naked was when he was still taking care of him when he was little. This man in front of him was anything but little. Antonio wanted to run away, or look away at least, but he was completely paralyzed.

"W-what do you w-want? B-bastard…" Lovino stuttered out, he too, was paralyzed. Lovino stood in front of Antonio with an awkward pose, covering his manhood from Antonio while trying to hide his embarrassment at the situation at the same time.

Antonio finally snapped out of his daze, looking everywhere but at Lovino. "Lo siento, mi Lovi. I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to see if you were alright and I just wanted to apologise for asking if you love me, I know it annoys you but I just…" Antonio started tearing up, he felt conflicted about what he should say and what he shouldn't, whether or not he should stand still or run for the hills.

"J-just what?" Lovino asked, still feeling uncomfortable at his position, but his blush started to fade as curiosity took over his emotions. Antonio still didn't look at Lovino in fear of Lovino hitting him or banning Antonio from seeing him ever again.

"I… I need to know if you love me or not. I don't want to burden you with being my boyfriend if you don't love me…" Antonio finished his sentence with a sad note, knowing that this night would end up in more disaster than it already has.

Lovino looked at Antonio with a shocked face, he only ever thought that Antonio kept asking him if Lovino loves him because Antonio wants to tease Lovino. He had never seen Antonio with a face as sad as now. Slowly but surely Lovino stepped closer to Antonio.

Antonio wanted to disappear, he asked Lovino the same question so many times, but now that he was so close to the answer, he didn't want to know. He would rather imagine that Lovino loves him than know that he doesn't. "Please… don't leave me Lovi…" Antonio whispered. He knew that Lovino wouldn't hear him because he was too far across the room last time he checked.

"I… I won't." Lovino whispered, being much closer to Antonio than Antonio had thought. Lovino moved even closer to Antonio and for the first time in his life, Lovino willingly hugged Antonio.

Antonio, for the second time in one night, stood paralyzed. It didn't last long though. Antonio looked at Lovino's face, which was red once again. He enveloped Lovino in his own arms and they embraced. Lovino felt awkward for hugging Antonio whilst naked, but he soon started feeling better when he noticed that Antonio didn't have any impure intentions towards him.

They stood in the middle of Lovino's room for about five minutes, just hugging, when Lovino took in a sharp gasp.

"What's wrong Lovi? Did I hurt you?" Antonio franticly asked as he backed away from Lovino. Lovino shook his head and said: "No, I scraped my knee when I was undressing."

Antonio looked down at Lovino's knee to see blood seeping from a thin but long slit. Antonio blushed at first, realising all over again that Lovino is naked, but then he rushed to Lovino to check up on him.

"I- I'm fine Bastar-Antonio!" Antonio picked Lovino up bridal style and ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He knew Lovino was in serious pain since he called him by his name for the first time in years. He reached the bathroom in record time and put Lovino on the counter. He got out the first aid kit from the cabinet and started treating Lovino's wound with a look of pure determination on his face.

All Lovino could think about was how close Antonio is to his most private area. Lovino had never felt so red and flustered in his entire life. The only relief he felt from this entire situation was because Antonio is focusing on Lovino's wound and only his wound.

"Antonio?" Lovino said his name to get his attention.

"Yes Lovi?" Antonio answered without looking up at Lovino.

"I love you."

THE END

**A/N- Constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N- Whelp, here it is! The second part! Sorry it took so long!**

**Warnings- Gay fluff**

"I love you."

Those three words probably only took a second to say, but Antonio had been waiting an eternity to hear it from his Italian lean cuisine, just as Lovino had been taking an eternity to say it to him. Antonio couldn't believe that, out of all the opportunities he had given Lovino to confess to him, Lovino did it when Antonio expected of him to either smack him unconscious or ban the poor Spaniard from ever seeing his Lovino again. A confession from the stubborn Italian hadn't crossed his mind, not even when he asked Lovino to.

Lovino was nervous, to say the least. Here he was, pouring out his deepest feeling to his lover and all he got in return for it was a broken Antonio. Antonio was staring at him with his mouth agape like a goldfish out of reach of his food. It was very unnerving, for Lovino, to look at Antonio when he is in the state he currently is in, so Lovino decided to look at the most interesting thing in the bathroom: The ceiling.

A blush crept on Lovino's face for, what seemed to be, the thousandth time that evening. Lovino started to wonder if tomatoes ever get jealous of his face, and if his face will ever stay a normal color around Antonio.

"Do you mean it, Lovi?" Antonio finally managed to choke out. Out of all the things he could have said to Lovino, he chose to make Lovino confess to him once again after he had been denying the request from his boyfriend for months.

Lovino cringed when he heard the English voice caked with a Spanish accent, but he nodded none the less. Lovino started making up patterns on the ceiling and thinking about all the things he could paint on there, he isn't as good of a painter as his brother, but a ceiling as interesting as the one he was looking at shouldn't have to be naked like he was. The thought of his nudity sent other, more lecherous thoughts in his mind, thoughts that he didn't want there at the moment.

Lovino's thoughts were ripped out of his mind when Antonio suddenly sprang up and tackled Lovino into a hug. They both fell on the floor with Antonio on top of Lovino. If Lovino wasn't embarrassed before, he sure as a turtles' existence is now. He easily noticed that their crotches were resting against each other, which brought the thoughts back. Lovino noticed that even though Antonio was soft, he certainly wasn't small. Lovino wasn't as red in his face anymore, seeing as the blood in his face had found a new body part to go and torture.

Antonio looked Lovino in the eyes whilst they were lying on the floor, somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted that Lovino was most likely feeling very uncomfortable at the moment, he also noted that he didn't care about that as much as he usually would. Slowly, he lifted his arm from the side of his Italian and rested his palm on Lovino's cheek. His cheek felt like soft, red feathers. Lovino had a strange look in his eyes, one that Antonio had never seen in the eyes of his love before, but it sent him in a gulf of lust. He moved even closer to Lovino, and softly placed a kiss on his cheek.

Lovino didn't know what to do, being naked on a cold floor with an extremely hot body on top of him was a new sensation to the Italian. The feeling of the Spaniards' soft lips on his cheek was a foreign feeling that he usually wouldn't welcome. He wondered why he never let Antonio kiss him, because this felt like heaven. For once Lovino needed more of something that wasn't tomatoes. He almost felt like crying when Antonio pulled away.

After Antonio regrettably pulled away from Lovino, he wanted to look him in the eyes and tell him how much he loved the Italian, he also wanted to tell him how sorry he was for kissing him, because he knows it made Lovino uncomfortable, but he never got the chance. As soon as Antonio pulled away, he was pulled back again, this time meeting something he believed was much softer than Lovinos' cheeks.

Antonio closed his eyes and savored the moment, he thought to himself that this was a one time thing and that Lovino would most likely never kiss him again, but he simply could not care about that, at least, not at this particular moment. This felt like pure bliss to the Spaniard, if there was something he would want to make sure of in the future, that would be that their lips would never have to part. He never wanted their lips to part, they molded so perfectly together, making it seem as if they were one being and not two separate souls.

What was anticipated as something innocent, soon became a full blown make-out session when Lovino decided that he wanted, no, needed to feel even more of Antonio, so he slipped his tongue inside of Antonio.

Antonio never expected this from Lovino, but he wasn't complaining one bit as they continued kissing and sucking each other. Antonio noticed that something hard was poking his sides so he opened his eyes to see the lust filled look on Lovinos' face, even with his eyes closed. That expression was enough to make Antonios' pant considerably tighter as he continued kissing his love with even more energy than before.

After a few minutes, which only felt like ten seconds to Lovino, he had to part from Antonio. He opened his eyes to see Antonio looking at him with eyes filled with passion, love and lust.

Lovino scraped up his courage before he asked Antonio:

"Can we continue this elsewhere? So I can show you just how much I love you."

Before Lovino knew it, he was lying on his bed.

The End?

**A/N- Hey guys, I hope this was satisfying! If you guys want, I'll post a lemon to this, making it the final part of this, if not, this is the end! :)**

**Love**

**Vique**


End file.
